Annabelle
by Chucky Ray
Summary: On Mary Barclay's sixteenth birthday, she made a wish that ended up changing the lives of all of her family members. Now, ten years later she's all grown up and some past rivals learn her sister Annabelle's secret as she travels to London to be trained by the famous Harry Potter himself! It all ends here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Brothers and Sisters

Well here's the first chapter of the final chapter of this series. I hope you all remembered that to find this one you had to look in the crossover section.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well today is my sixteenth birthday, and my father has promised me that he would get me a car. I can't believe it's been ten years since my other father Andy Barclay died. A lot of things have happened to me since then. I became a big sister and an aunt, and now I'm about to become both again. My mother decided that she wanted to get pregnant one last time, and Jen is due any day now. Since Teddy isn't even three yet, I don't think he quite understands the concept of how much time the new baby will take away from his parents, but I think that if he's anything like his father, (which he seems to me that he is pretty docile) then I think that he will make a great big brother. There is one more thing that I really want for my birthday, but I doubt that either of my parents could grant it._

 _Sincerely, Mary Ray Barclay_

Mary finished writing her journal entry before she shut the lid of the book and locked it up tightly. That's when suddenly Annie ran into her room. "Mary, when is Daddy going to be back?" she asked her as Mary simply heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "Annie, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come into my room?" she questioned. "I don't know, I can't count up that high yet." The little girl answered.

"And Daddy is going to be home in a little bit, you know he's very busy on finishing up the filming of Curse of Chucky." Mary explained. "I know, but why won't he let me watch it?" Annie asked. "Because you're only six years old and he won't even let _me_ watch it." Mary answered as she stood up from her desk and placed her diary into the drawer. "Now, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked her. "It's the weekend remember? _You're_ not even at school." She pointed out when suddenly they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Daddy's home!" Annie cried as she rushed out of the room. "Papa!" Teddy cried as he ran after her. Stanley barked and ran after them and jumped up on Chucky as he came in through the door. "Hey boy." He said as he grinned down at him and stroked the top of his head. "Chucky, how many times do I have to tell you not to pet him when he jumps up on you." Tiffany said as she walked out into the living room and greeted her husband with a kiss. "Yeah, what about these rugrats?" he asked teasingly as Stanley jumped back down to the ground and Chucky picked up his daughter and grandson.

"I should probably warn you that Teddy needs his diaper changed." Tiffany told him as his grin immediately vanished from his face. "Oh now you tell me." He said. "Well, where are the boy's parents then?" he asked her. "They're at the hospital, I agreed that we would watch him and bring him up there after Jen has the baby." She explained. "Well it looks like now we'll have two birthdays to celebrate today." Chucky said. "Speaking of which, where's Mary?" he asked.

"The last time I checked she was still in her room." She answered. "I'll tell you what, if you want to spend some time with her, I'll watch the kids." She agreed. "Thanks, I knew I made a good choice when I married you." Chucky said as he handed the kids over to her. "Alright Annie," Tiffany began as she set her down. "Why don't you go play with Stanley while I change Teddy's diaper alright?" she suggested as the little girl nodded before she ran away. "Alright little man, it's time to get you a fresh diaper." Tiffany said as she kissed his cheek and carried him upstairs.

"Hey," Chucky began as he walked into Mary's room and saw that she was sitting on top of her bed. "How you doing?" he asked her as she simply just shrugged. "Alright I guess." She answered. "I know," Chucky began as he sat down next to her. "You're thinking about Andy aren't you?" he asked. "A little bit," she began. "but it's just that everything is so crazy now. And don't get me wrong, I love Annie and Teddy but sometimes I wish I could go back to the days where it was just us. I know that probably sounds bad right?" she asked but Chucky just simply shook his head and put his arm around her.

"No not at all, I know exactly how you feel." He began. "And even though I love my whole family, sometimes I miss those days too." He admitted. "Sometimes I wish I could even go back to being a human, but this time I would do a much better job of it. But unfortunately it doesn't work like that kiddo." He told her. "However, I do have something that might cheer you up though. Look outside the window." He told her as he gestured his eyes towards it.

Mary turned her head and lifted her window shade and saw a bright red beetle sitting out in front of the house with a matching red bow on top of it. "Oh Daddy I love you!" she cried excitedly while Chucky laughed as she embraced him tightly. "I figured you'd like it." He told her as she let go of him. "Now remember when I was a little girl that you _promised_ that you would teach me how to drive someday." She reminded him.

"Yeah I know I would, and like I've always told everyone in this family, I never break a promise." He said. "But since we have a bunch of people showing up in a couple of hours for your sixteenth birthday party, I think it would be a better idea to wait until tomorrow." He told her. "Alright," she agreed with a reluctant sigh. "Well I guess I better get ready then." She said when suddenly Tiffany came into the room carrying Teddy.

"I have good news and bad news guys, the good news is that Jen had a baby and it's a little girl. However that means that Glen will be spending some time with them and won't be here for the party." She explained. "That's alright, what's her name?" Mary asked. "Eleanor Lydia Ray, but they're deciding to call her Nora." Her mother answered. "Nora, that's really pretty." Mary said. "I know, and from what Glen told me is that she has a little fuzzy blonde head." Her mother explained happily.

"Well that's great Teddy, you've got a little sister now." Mary told him. "That's right, which means that makes you a big brother." Chucky explained in a high childlike voice while the little boy simply just stared at him. Tiffany giggled. "I think he just needs some time for the excitement to kick in, and I better put him down for his nap so he'll be well rested before it's time for the party." She said before she carried him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Birthday Wish

Later on that afternoon, Mary's party guests started arriving at her house. "Hey Tiff?" Chucky began as he walked into the kitchen to feed Stanley. "Did you know that Bobby Baker kid was coming?" he asked his wife while she continued to cook. "Oh Chucky, Bobby means a great deal to Mary, after all he is her boyfriend." She told him which made him accidentally overfill the dog's dish. "What!? Mary has a _boyfriend_!?" he exclaimed as Stanley rushed out into the kitchen and started eating up the kibble bits.

"Well yeah, you said that she could start dating when she turned sixteen." Tiffany pointed out. "I only said that because I thought she was going to at _least_ give me a twenty-four hour notice!" he exclaimed. "Alright Chucky that's it, Mary is not a little kid anymore and it is not your decision who she decides to date." She told him. "I never wanted to tell her that she couldn't date him!" he cried. "I just wanted her to tell me about it first and prepare me for it that's all!" he told her. At that point the two continued to argue since they were unaware that Mary was standing right behind them.

"For crying out loud Chucky! She's sixteen years old and she doesn't have to come to you about every little thing anymore!" Tiffany cried when suddenly she turned around and finally realized that Mary was there and gasped. "Oh yeah well until she's eighteen years old then she doesn't have a life of her own!" he yelled before he turned to see what his wife was looking at. "Mary," he began with a gasp as tears started filling up inside her eyes. "I didn't realize you were standing there." He told her. "Daddy, how could you?" she asked before she busted into tears and ran away into her room. "Mary wait!" Chucky cried as he heard the door slam behind her.

"Nice going mister Good Guy." Tiffany said mockingly as Chucky heaved a heavy sigh. "Tiff, why don't you start taking care of all the guests. I need to talk to my daughter." He said. "Don't worry I will, the kids are playing in the living room. I just hope that they're sharing well." She said before Chucky walked over to Mary's bedroom door and knocked upon it. "Go away!" she sobbed. "Mary, can I please talk to you for a second honey?" he asked her as he slowly turned the knob and entered the room. He sat down beside her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair while she sobbed into her pillow.

"Look kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He reassured her soothingly. "Your mother just caught me off guard that's all." He explained. "Why do you always have to embarrass me like this!?" she sobbed. "It's because I love you, and it's hard for me to admit that you're growing up." He explained as she gave a sniff. "But I never wanted to hurt you, do you understand?" he asked her as she simply nodded. "Then come on up and give me a hug." He told her as she sat up and threw her arms around him. "Shh,.." he began as he rested his chin on the top of her head and kissed it. "It's okay." He whispered as he started to rub her back gently.

"You know, as much as I love holding you in my arms again, you shouldn't be crying on your birthday. Because there's a nice young man out there with short black hair and light blue eyes out there for you. I mean he has a face that looks like that it's been carved by angels." He told her as she giggled and let go of him. "But if he ever hurts you," he began as he lifted her chin to look at him in the eyes. "then you'll probably have to make the funeral arrangements." He told her with a grin as he brushed away her tears.

"Deal?" he questioned. "Deal." She answered as she smiled back up at him. "Alright, go on out there and help your mother." He told her with a pat on the back. Mary nodded and stood up before Chucky followed her out of the room. "Hey Mary," Bobby began. "Hi Bobby." She answered. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she simply gave a nod. "Good, because I was worried about you." He said as he took her hand and the two of them started to waltz a crossed the floor. She shot a glance over at Chucky and smiled at him as he smiled back.

After Mary had finished helping Tiffany set the table, James brought out her birthday cake. Chucky finished lighting the candles before they began to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mary! Happy birthday to you!" they sung while Chucky chimed with his usual side childish verses. "Alright Mary, now make a wish and blow out the candles." Her mother told her while Chucky held onto the video recorder. Mary thought for a moment before she held her hair back behind her shoulders. _"I wish that my parents were humans again."_ She wished silently to herself before she blew out the candles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; I Love Lucy

The next morning when Chucky woke up, he found that he felt rather strange but he didn't have any idea why. That was until after he had rubbed his face, stretched, and got out of bed. Chucky's eyes popped open as he saw his reflection inside the mirror and gave a loud scream. Tiffany was so startled that she fell out of bed with a thud. "Oh my _God!"_ Chucky exclaimed as he placed his hands on his cheeks and realized that they were made out of skin. Then he looked down at his hands and slowly turned them over back and forth. "Chucky, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked as she slowly stood up and walked over to him.

Tiffany gasped as her mouth gaped open. "Chucky, you look exactly like you did when you were alive." She whispered with disbelief. "I know, so do you isn't this great!?" he cried excitedly. "Well maybe this is a dream." She said. "No Tiff, don't you see!? My wish came true! We're finally getting another chance at life!" he told her. "Well that doesn't make any sense, Mary is the one who made her birthday wish last night." She said. "Well then, it must have been her!" he told her as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mary! Mary!" he called when suddenly she came walking out of her room. "Hey! I don't know who you are pal but just so you know I'm a serial killer in training!" she snapped as she withdrew her pocket knife and pointed the blade at him. "Whoa Mary wait!" he exclaimed. "How did you get in here!? I want to know who you are right now!" she yelled. "Mary! Mary! Calm down! It's me!" Chucky cried as he ran over to her and grabbed the blade and threw it down on the ground. "Chucky." He finished as he gazed into her eyes.

"Chucky?" she questioned. "Dad? Is that really you?" she asked with astonishment as he simply just grinned at her. "How you doing kid?" he asked as he watched her face light up with excitement. "Oh my God! It really is you! My wish came true!" she cried as he laughed and picked her up before swinging her around in the air. "I've been waiting forever to do that." He admitted as he set her back down. "Well you still have the same color eyes, but I desperately think that you need a haircut." She told him.

"Yeah well everyone's a critique." He said. "But I just got these beautiful babies back and there's no way in hell that I'm shaving them off." He told her when suddenly Tiffany came downstairs carrying Annie, (who was now a real little girl) and Teddy. "The wish must have worked on Annie too." She said. "Well now that were back to being human again, we should go to the hospital to surprise Glen and Jen. That way, Teddy can also see his new baby sister." Chucky explained.

"Good idea Chucky. And since you promised Mary that you'd teach her how to drive today. Why don't we take her new car?" Tiffany suggested. "Yeah, please Dad?" Mary pleaded. "Well sure, why not? I mean if we get into any accidents we won't have very far to go to get medical treatment." He answered. "Alright come on kids, let's go see baby Nora." Tiffany said before they all grabbed their coats and headed for the door.

 _…._

"Wow, I've lost track of how many times I've been inside a hospital." Tiffany said as they went inside and Glen was there to meet them at the door. "Mum? Dad?" he questioned. "In the flesh." Chucky answered with a grin. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Well long story short is that Mary made a birthday wish yesterday and it ended it up coming true." His mother answered. "So anyway, where is this beautiful granddaughter of mine?" she asked.

"She's asleep. It's an awful lot of work being born into the world you know?" he questioned. "But don't worry you'll get to see her later on." He promised. "Can I see Teddy?" he asked. "Of course you can, he really missed his daddy last night." Tiffany explained as she handed the little boy over to him. "Ello Teddy." Glen said. "Ello Daddy." Teddy said back. "Well at least we know that he has the accent down." Chucky said as Glen carried him away and started talking about his new baby sister so that he could prepare him for it.

"Poor kid." Chucky began shaking his head. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Tiffany asked. "Well there's another girl in the family now, and the poor little guy is outnumbered." He explained. "Oh come on Chucky, you know you love the girls in the family just as much as you love the boys. Even if you won't admit it." His wife told him. "Yeah well I just hope for our grandson's sake that our last child will be another boy for him to play with. He said.

 _…._

 **Nine Months Later,..**

"Aww,.." Tiffany said softly as she smiled down at her newborn daughter inside her arms. "What a beautiful baby girl you are." She whispered as she kissed the top of her head which had a patch of fuzzy brown hair. "Well I got to admit, she is beautiful. I think Annie will love her." Chucky said as he sat down beside his wife. "Yeah, she'll learn to after a while." She said as she gently bounced the baby inside her arms. "So what do you want to name her?" Chucky asked. "I like the name Lucille, and Lucy for short." She answered.

"Alright, Lucy it is then." Chucky said. "By the grace of God we've made it to our last child, so maybe that should be her middle name." he said. "It's perfect." His wife agreed. "I love you." She told him. "I love you too." He told her as the two exchanged smiles and a kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Ten Years Later/ The Wedding

I'm back! Did you miss me? Hehe, I sort of figured you would find me eventually. I love those names too and that's why I chose them LOL Anyway the way I figure it is there isn't anything more powerful than a birthday wish. That is according to Liar Liar, but other than that, sorry I got nothing LOL But I had a great time at the festival yesterday and now I'm ready to give you the next chapter. I'm also starting to get ready for the Halloween season now with horror movies and spooky music. And yes of course Chucky (and the entire Child's Play series) is one of them! I apologize ahead of time for the non-religious people reading this chapter.

"Do I really have to do this?" Chucky asked his wife as he sat down in the barber's chair. "I mean you know I would do anything for Mary, even give her one of my kidneys, but my hair?" he questioned with bewilderment. "Yes Chucky, this is your daughter's wedding. Besides you don't want to go into the church looking like a shaggy dog now do you?" she asked him as there came a moment of silence. "Well do you?" she asked him again. "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" he cried. "God woman!" he snapped when suddenly the barber walked over to him turning on the electric clippers.

"Oh no!" Chucky cried as his eyes popped open and he quickly leapt out of the chair while everyone turned over to look at him. "You're not getting anywhere near me with that thing!" he cried with a point. "For goodness sakes Chucky!" Tiffany snapped inside a whisper. "People are staring! It's time for you to stop acting like a baby and start acting like a man and let him cut your hair!" she told him. "Fine," but as soon as the wedding's over I'm letting it grow back out." He told her with a roll of his eyes before he reluctantly sat back down. "Good," Tiffany began as the man threw the cape around his neck. "I'm proud of you. Now if you promise me that you'll be a good boy, when you're done I'll get you a lollypop." She told him happily as he simply rolled his eyes again while the man began to shave some of the hair off his head.

 _…._

"I wonder how Dad's haircut is going." Mary said while she was fitted into a silky beautiful white wedding dress. "If I know Dad, he'll never want to come to church again." Annabelle said while Mary's veil was fitted onto her head. "Well I hope he'll still want to come to my baptism next week. I mean hair doesn't grow back that fast." She said. "Well, how do I look?" she asked her sister. "You look beautiful Mary." She told her. "Yeah, you really do." Lucy said. "I just hope that Teddy and Nora will be able to keep their powers under control so that they won't ruin your special day." She said.

"We have powers too." Annabelle pointed out. "I know but you're old enough that you can keep your powers under control, and my hair only turns red when I'm angry." Lucy said. "Yeah, I've always wondered, why does it do that exactly?" Mary asked. "It's because I was conceived when my parents were still dolls but I was born a human." She explained. "Oh." Mary said simply as she had always thought to herself that voodoo doll magic was always so complicated.

Later on that afternoon Chucky and Tiffany arrived at the church. Glen and his children were there to greet him at the door. Teddy's and Nora's jaws both dropped together at the exact same time. "Oh my God he's completely bald!" Nora cried. "Now Nora, don't be rude." Glen warned. "What happened to your hair?" Teddy asked. "Does it really look that bad?" Chucky asked his wife. "Of course not, they're only children don't listen to them." She reassured him when suddenly Lucy came out and ran over to him. "Well I think he looks really handsome." She said as she jumped up into the air and he caught her inside his arms.

"Thank you," he began as he kissed her cheek. "I knew that you were my favorite kid." He told her. "Well, the wedding should be starting soon so why don't you put her down now so we can find our seats." Tiffany said. "Alright Lu-Lu, I'll see you later." Chucky said as he kissed her cheek again before he sat her back down. "Teddy, Nora, you remember what to do right?" Glen asked his kids. "Yes Daddy," Nora began. "Yes Father." Teddy echoed. "Good then, you better get to your places." He told them as he watched the two of them run away together.

"Boy, it seems that only yesterday that Mary was that small." Chucky said as he sat down next to his wife inside the pew. Little by little the chatter inside the church started to die down as the music started to play, and Glen, Jen, Lucy, Teddy, and Nora took their turns walking down the aisle before it was finally time for Annabelle's turn as she was the maid of honor. Then suddenly Chucky got out of his seat and ran back over to Mary as the wedding march began to play and he escorted her down the aisle. The music suddenly stopped as he reached the end.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister began. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked. "Her mother and I do." Chucky answered. "Very well thank you, you may_" the minister began with a nod as Mary tried to move but Chucky gripped ahold of her arm tightly. "Uh Dad," she began in a whisper as she turned over to look at him. "let go." She told him. "Oh, sorry." He said as he reluctantly let her go and turned to go back to his seat.

The minister cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you may go get your bride." He told Bobby who walked down to her and took her hand before walking back up the steps to face him. "Shall we begin?" the minister questioned as they both nodded. "It is the husbands duty to be the head of the marriage just as Christ is head of the church, and he must watch over her and take care of her as the two are about to become one flesh." The minister said. "Do you Robert Baker take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? To have and to hold from this day forward? To keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live?" he asked him. "I do." He answered.

"Very well then, it is the duty of the wife to honor and obey her husband as he is the lord of the household, just as Christ is Lord of all creation." The minister said before he turned to Mary. "Do you Mary Ray Barclay take this man to be your loftily wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? To have and to hold from this day forward? To keep yourself only for him as long as you both shall live?" he asked her. "I do." She answered as the minister announced that it was at this time that couple had wished to take part in communion. Afterwards he said a blessing over them before he continued on with the ceremony.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked Glen who dug them out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Thank you." He responded. "Bobby place this ring on Mary's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told him as Bobby took the ring from his hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." he responded as the two of them exchanged smiles while he slid it onto her finger. "Now Mary, take this ring and slide it onto Bobby's finger, and say with this ring I thee wed." he told her. "With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated as she slid it onto him.

"By the powers invested in me, and as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ and through the laws of the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He announced. "You may now kiss the bride." He said as Bobby threw the veil back over Mary's head. "I'm going outside for a cigarette." Chucky whispered to his wife before they even got a chance to kiss. He slowly stood up and walked towards the back of the church as cheers and screams echoed the air. "I can't believe it." He began as he stepped outside and swallowed a lump inside his throat. "I lost my baby girl." He said sadly with a sniff as a stream of tears started rolling down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Prison Break

First of all I would like to say a HUGE thank you to the people have recently favorited me and or this story and followed them! You guys are fucking amazing! Second of all I would like to say that I'm sorry I made a goof in the last story by saying that Ronny Ru was the director of Child's Play when it was Tom Holland. I just assumed that when I had got my information from Bride of Chucky the director was always the same. Anyway, the song that Chucky sings to his daughter in this chapter (although he sings it a little differently) is I Loved Her First by Heartland. So I hope you enjoy! Oh and yes Chucky would _certainly_ destroy anyone that tried to hurt Mary in an instant, but I don't think that they have anything to worry about because Bobby isn't like that.

Later that evening Bobby and Mary had their reception party in the gymnasium of their old high school. "Annie, where's your father?" her mother asked her. "The bride and groom are about to cut the cake." She said. "He's still outside, and I already told you I'm sixteen years old. I go by Annabelle now." She told her mother as she simply rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Alright, just let me go talk to him." She said before she went outside to find that her husband was standing by the doorway and smoking a cigarette.

"Aren't you coming inside?" she asked him. "Bobby and Mary are getting ready to cut the cake." She told him softly. "What's the point?" he asked as he took a puff of smoke and avoided eye contact with her. "The point is that she's your daughter and she would want you to be there for her." She explained as Chucky flicked some ashes off the end of his cigarette and turned to face her.

"Tiff, I love her with all my heart, and you know how much I want to be there for her and tell her that. But I just can't, because it hurts me too much to know that once she moves away she won't have any time for me anymore." He explained as he took a deep breath. "She's going to forget all about me." He said sadly. "No she won't, you're her father and she loves you as much as you love her." She reassured him. "Hey, I got an idea." She said as she stood up on top of her tip-toes and started to whisper something inside his ear.

A few moments later Chucky followed his wife back inside. He heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the bride and groom slice a piece of cake and feed the two halves to each other. Chucky started to walk in front of the room as Mary wiped a bit of frosting onto Bobby's nose before she giggled and the two of them exchanged a passionate kiss. That's when suddenly Chucky cleared his throat. "Umm excuse me, may I have your attention?" he questioned the room before Tiffany grabbed her wineglass and started tapping on it with a silver spoon.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Chucky as he lifted the microphone off the stand and grabbed ahold of it. "Umm hi." He said into it. "If you don't know me by now, which I wouldn't believe it if you said you didn't, due to how fuckin famous I am these days, my name is Chucky Ray and I'm the father of the bride. First and foremost I would like to offer my sincere congratulations of the new happy couple. Second of all I would like to express my love for my daughter by singing a song for her. Then maybe she will understand just exactly how hard it is for me right now and what a rough time I'm going through. And it's called I Loved Her First." He said as the music started to play in the background.

Everyone applauded when his song ended and it looked almost as though everyone in the room was close to tears when suddenly the power was cut and the room grew dark and cold. The window shutters busted open as a powerful gust of wind entered the room. Then suddenly a bat flew inside of it along with a young woman with pale skin and curly red hair. Everyone shrieked and gasped as she jumped inside of the center of the room. Everyone accept for Glen and his parents backed away with fear. "Glenda?" Chucky questioned with disbelief as she simply just snapped her head around at him with a snarl before her eyes started glowing red. "You escaped from prison!" Chucky exclaimed with astonishment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Prophecy

That's when suddenly the bat turned into Jack. "Very good Chucky." He began. "I take it that that some of your children remember me." He said. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Glen yelled angrily. "I thought I killed you." He said. "You did, but lucky for me I found a way to come back just like your father did. Although this time it was through a bite instead of a silly voodoo chant." He said as he revealed his fangs to them. "What do you want Jack? If it's Mary then you can just go to Hell." Chucky told him as he removed his pocket knife from his pocket.

"A I've already been there and I don't plan on going back anytime soon, and B this has nothing to do with Mary." He said with a shake of his head. "It has to do with this other pretty daughter of yours." He explained as he looked over at Annabelle. "What do you want with Annabelle?" Chucky asked him. "Oh don't be such a stupid asshole," his brother began. "You're one of the biggest stars in Hollywood and your story is all over the papers along with your daughter's wedding." He explained.

"When I read that you had to quit your job, I knew that it must have been for a good reason. Now that I know it's because you and the rest of your family are back in their human bodies, I must gain her power." He said. "But why Annabelle when Teddy and Nora have it too?" Tiffany asked. "Teddy and Nora don't officially have their powers since it's mostly controlling them. Besides the prophecy simply states that Annabelle will be the one to destroy me once and for all if I don't destroy her first." He explained.

"Well you can forget about it! You're not getting my daughter!" Chucky yelled. "Hmm, we'll see about that. You see this other daughter of yours has become sort of my pet. We made an agreement that if I got her out of prison, her soul would be mine." He explained. "Glenda, bring Annabelle to me." He told her and with another snarl she lunged out at her. "ANNABELLE RUN!" Chucky hollered on the top of his lungs. "I'LL HOLD HER OFF!" he shouted as she started breathing frantically before she started running away.

Meanwhile everyone else inside the room started running and screaming along with her. That is everyone but Tiffany, Glen, Mary, and Bobby. Glenda grabbed her own father by the throat and squeezed it tightly with a growl while the glow inside her red eyes seemed to burn the inside of his soul. "Daddy!" Mary cried as he tried to gasp for breath. "It's sort of interesting isn't it?" Jack questioned while Chucky continued to struggle for his life as he tried to remove Glenda's hand from his throat.

"Sweet and innocent little Mary Ray Barclay gets to witness her father's murder by her own sister." He said. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted angrily on the top of her lungs before starting to breathe heavily through her clenched teeth. "Give me your sister Annabelle, and your precious father will live." He assured her. Chucky tried to speak to tell her not to do it and to save herself when suddenly Glen narrowed his eyebrows and glared at his evil twin sister before he held out his hand and clenched his fist to his chest.

At that moment Glenda gave a shriek of pain as he started to strangle her. The sudden decision had caused her to drop Chucky, who had given a big gasp of air as he hit the ground. "You may have one this time," Jack began. "but this isn't over. I'll be back for the girl." He said before he turned over to Glenda. "Let's go." He said before he turned back into a bat and flew out the window, with Glenda hopping out of it after him. "Daddy!" Mary cried as she ran over to him while he got to his feet.

"Daddy are you alright?" she asked him anxiously as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Yes sweetheart, I'm fine. It's your sister I'm worried about." He told her. "Chucky what are we going to do?" Tiffany asked worriedly. "We can't let that evil bastard get her." She said as she started to break down into tears. "Don't worry Tiff, we won't. I have an idea on how to protect her. We'll send her to a place where Jack will never find her." He said finally breaking apart from Mary's embrace and shaking his head. "Where's that?" she asked.

 _….._

"You're sending me _where_!?" Annabelle cried the next day. "To England. We already told you that we're very good friends with the queen of England, and just recently she had someone get ahold of us who can help train you and your niece and nephew to control your powers correctly. That way with you properly trained you should be able to come back and defeat you're evil uncle Jack once and for all." Her father explained. "But I don't want to go! It's unfair! I don't want to leave my school, and all my friends! Please don't make me go!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, but we're only doing this for your own good to protect you." Her mother explained. "Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Teddy and Nora with you. And even though they're quite a bit younger than you, at least you'll be together." She pointed out as she heaved a heavy sigh. "When do I leave?" she reluctantly asked them. "In a few days, the train will pick you up at King's Cross station." Her mother answered. "What!?" she cried with complete and utter disbelief. "Well, who is my teacher!?" she exclaimed as Chucky took a deep breath. "Harry Potter." He answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Goodbye Old Friend

That last chapter made me start thinking about In The Dark of The Night song from Anastasia. I've loved that movie ever since I was a little kid! Anyway, here is the next chapter, but I have to warn you now that it's pretty sad.

The next morning Chucky went to go visit Andy down at the cemetery. "Hi." He began. "I just thought you would know that Mary's doing great. I have been doing a real good job taking care of her just like I promised, but now it looks like it's her husband's turn. But I think he will because from what it seems like, he seems to be a really great guy." He told him as he heaved a heavy sigh. "She still misses you though, and we still think about you every day. You were a good man Andy, far more better than I ever was.

And ever since I decided to turn my life around, I've started thinking to myself that even though you didn't deserve to die like that, when you saved the lives of those men without any thought of your own, it sort of helped give your life a little bit more meaning. It seems in that way we're too peas in a pod." He told him as he took a deep breath. "And that's why I've decided that all I want to do is be like you, and what a great feeling and honor that would be for me to have. Fighting for the people and thing I love most in this world, which is freedom." He said. "If all goes well, maybe I'll get the privilege to see you again someday. I would love the privilege of being where you are and just to tell you that I'm sorry. Well, see ya around." He told him before he walked away and headed back towards his car.

 _….._

"Chucky come quick!" his wife yelled from upstairs as she heard him come through the door. Chucky frantically ran upstairs as he could tell from the fear inside her voice that something was wrong. Sure enough Stanley had been laying on the carpet whimpering and not being able to move. "Oh my God." He said as he knelt down next to him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked her. "I don't know, I found him like this when I woke up. I'm just glad it was here and not on the stairs. I mean he's a very old dog." She told him.

"Alright, I'll call the vet and see if they can figure out what's wrong with him." Chucky said as the dog continued to whimper. "It's alright boy, everything is going to be alright. I'm going to get you some help, you'll see. You just hang in there alright." Chucky said as he grabbed the phone from the top of the headboard and started dialing the veterinarian's phone number. After he had talked to him he said that he wanted them to bring the dog into see him and he would do an examination.

 _…_

"So, what's wrong with him?" Tiffany asked after the vet had taken some X-rays of Stanley's body. "Well, you said it yourself. Stanley is a very old dog and his heart is failing. He has something called a heart defect which is very common in border terriers." He explained. "Well, can you fix him?" Tiffany asked. "Unfortunately no, Stanley has probably had this his whole entire life. It's just that they sometimes don't start showing symptoms until they're much older." He explained. "SO WHAT!? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE!?" Chucky shouted.

"Chucky please, calm down. There's nothing we can do." Tiffany told him. "NO! WHAT KIND OF VET IS HE!? HE'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ANIMALS NOT KILL THEM!" he hollered. "Chucky please, it won't do any good. You have to let Stanley go. "NO!" Chucky yelled before Tiffany finally grabbed ahold of him as he started breaking down into tears inside her arms. "Shh,.. it's okay,.. Stanley will be alright. He won't feel a thing, I promise." She whispered as she continued to comfort him and rub his back and shoulders while he continued to cry.

Later on Chucky insisted that the rest of his family would be there to say goodbye to him. Chucky sniffed as he looked down at his dog who had no idea that he was so closed to death. "I'm going to miss you so much." He told him as Stanley looked up at him and whimpered before beginning to lick his face. Chucky forced a smile as he grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." He began with another sniff. "You're one of my greatest friends in the whole entire world, and I'll never forget you as long as I live." He told him before letting go of him and backing away.

"Are you ready?" the vet asked him as Chucky nodded and almost everyone inside the family sniffed as they had tears running down their cheeks. "See ya later buddy." Chucky said as the doctor stroked Stanley's fur softly before injecting him with the anesthetic. At that moment Stanley saw his life begin to flash before his eyes. From the time when Chucky first found him as a puppy by bringing him inside the hospital when he had almost run him over, to all the times he played fetch with him, and all the walks they had together. At that moment he saw a bright light in front of his eyes and took one last breath before he got ready to cross The Rainbow Bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; For Good

Alright, excuse me for a moment while I just take time to breathe. *takes a deep breath and lets it out* I'm sorry, I'm in a pretty tense pissed off aggravated mood right now because this one girl is being a real bitch to one of my friends. But I know as soon as I get writing again and lost in this world I should feel a bit better, and then afterwards I'm probably gonna turn into Chucky and STRANGLE her to death! Seriously, you can pick on me and I'll be totally chill, but when you try to hurt one of my friends I turn into one ugly chick,.. even though I'm not really the hottest woman in the universe already. Anyway, I don't want to take any of it out on you because I love you and we're friends till the end of course and I would stand up for you in the exact same way if we ever met! Anyway, yes all dogs (and cats) go to Heaven, and as you're about to find out in my next Chucky series, (which still has Mary in it) all Good Guys go there too LOL! Oh and I'll try to find a way to stick in that song towards the end, (even though this isn't a musical there are still some songs in it) and I can't believe you don't follow Harry Potter! *gasp* JK LOL Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll desperately try to keep my cool!

Ps. The song is For Good from Wicked

Pss. You might need to keep your tissue box handy!

"Well I just finished burying Stanley." Chucky said as he came into the living room holding onto his collar and dog tags. "I also figured that we could keep these as a little memento of him." He explained to his wife as she just simply looked up from her housework at him. "Look Tiff," he began as he took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about something and I would like to talk to you about it. Actually, I want to talk to the whole family about it." He said. "Really? What's that?" she asked him. "Tiff, I'm enlisting to be in the military." He told her as her eyes widened and her face suddenly turned pale.

 _…._

"I'm going outside." Chucky told his wife while she comforted Teddy and Nora on the couch. She held them inside her arms and hushed them to soothe their crying while Chucky headed out through the front door. He started to search for Mary and Annabelle, but when he couldn't find them anywhere around the house, he continued his search at the park. There, he spotted his two daughters sitting down on the bench on top of the hill that led down to the pond.

"Can I join you for a moment?" he asked them as the girls simply nodded and he sat down beside them. "Why are you leaving Daddy!?" Annabelle blurted out. "First you make me and Teddy and Nora go away, and now you're leaving. Don't you love us anymore!?" she cried as she broke into sobs. Chucky quickly grabbed ahold of her and embraced her tightly. "Oh sweetheart of course I do." He said as he rested his head up against hers and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, but I also love my country. And that's why I feel like I have to do this. God is telling me that it's the right thing to do." He explained as he kissed her again.

"What God!?" she cried. "If there was really a God then none of this would be happening!" she sobbed. "If there really is a God why doesn't He just do something about it to change it!?" she yelled. "Honey, I used to feel exactly the same way." Her father began. "But I learned that the Lord works in mysterious ways, and that everything happens for a reason." He explained. "And if you don't believe me, just look at your sister over there." He told her as she quickly broke out of his embrace and sat up looking over at Mary.

"You see if it wasn't for her, your mother and I probably would have never even got back together and you would have never been born." He explained. "I don't understand," she began. "what do you mean?" she asked him. "I'm saying that a long time ago I was a terrible person who had made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime. And I'm not saying that I'm anywhere near perfect now, but it took one little girl to help me see the error of my ways and help me to turn my life around. Now, if there really wasn't a God up there in Heaven watching out for us, then how can you explain that we even met each other in the first place?" he asked her catching her by surprise before he started to sing.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know that I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good." He sung when all of a sudden Mary decided to join in.

"It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So, let me say before we part, that so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you,.." she began.

"Because I knew you." Chucky echoed. "I have been changed for good." They sung together. "And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for all the things I've done that you've blamed me for." Chucky sung. "But then I guess, we know that there's blame to share," Mary began. "And none of it seems to matter anymore!" they sung together. "Lake a comet pulled from orbit, (Mary; Like a ship blown from its mooring,) as it passes a sun. (by a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a skybird) halfway through the wood. (in the wood) Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe that I've been changed for the better." They sung together.

"And because I knew you," Mary began. "Because I knew you," Chucky echoed. "Because I knew you." They sung together. "I have been changed for good." They finished softly before the two girls broke into sobs and grabbed ahold of him tightly. "Shh,.. it's going to be alright,.. I promise." He whispered as he held both of his daughters inside his arms and rocked them gently before planting a kiss on each of the top of their heads. "I love you both so much, and I promise you that I will find a way to get back to you." He whispered. "And I never break a promise." He told them.

I just wanted to take a quick moment to say a huge thank you to those who really put their lives on the line trying to defend our country, I love you and those who didn't return RIP. Thank you for making the ultimate sacrifice, and I hope to see you in Heaven someday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Witches and Wizards And Magical Creatures Association

I'm sorry to hear about that, and she isn't physically trying to hurt him, she's doing it emotionally and taking advantage of him, pretending that she's in love with him when all she really gives a damn about is his money. Yeah, she's worse than Brittany. Anyway, I'm hoping to get to be able to get a chance to prove to him that she's wicked and he deserves better. And no I'm not in love with him, I'm already with someone else, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him as a friend, and I really don't want to see him get hurt. Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the next chapter!

The next morning after their flight, Annabelle drove her niece and nephew down to the train station. "You know," Teddy began. "there is one thing that I don't get. If we aren't witches and wizards, then how are we going to get through the barrier?" he asked. "I don't know, there isn't even any of them here at this time of year to follow one inside. They're already at school." She said as all three of them walked around the corner and that's when they stopped dead inside their tracks. Annabelle's jaw dropped as she caught sight of the famous Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"You're Harry Potter." She said with disbelief. "Yes, and you must be Annabelle." He said as he smiled back at her. "That's right, and this is Teddy and Nora." She said as she gestured her hand out to her niece and nephew. "I've got to say that it's a real honor meeting you." Teddy said as Nora smiled before she turned her head back over to her aunt. "He's even cuter than I thought." She whispered unaware that Harry could hear her.

"I know," he began with a laugh. "I've been expecting you. Follow me, the train is this way." He explained as he ran straight towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Are you _sure_ about this?" Nora questioned. "No, but if Harry says it safe, then it must be." Annabelle answered. "Aunt Annabelle's right, Grandmother and Grandfather are counting on us." Teddy said as all three of them grabbed ahold of each other's hands. "Alright on a count of three." Annabelle began. "One,.." she said. "Two,.." Teddy continued. "Three!" Nora finished as all three of them raced inside the barrier and passed straight through.

"Well done." Harry told them as he was there to greet them on the other side. "Now follow me onto the train, some more of the WAW and the MCA members are already aboard." He explained. "The what!?" all three of them cried together. "The Witches and Wizards and the Magical Creatures Association." He clarified. "I train witches and wizards that for some reason or another have decided not to be trained by the Hogwarts professors, but I also train aliens, werewolves, and zombies to take control of their powers. Although I've got to say that this is a first for me since I never trained a killer doll family before." He explained as he led them onto the train.

Annabelle found a seat by the window and Teddy and Nora sat down next to her as Harry faced the compartment full of passengers. "Umm excuse me, may I have your attention please?" he asked as everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. "Right, so in a few hours we should be at Hogwarts. When we get there I'm going to divide everyone up into groups, you'll be staying in special dormitories based on which group you're in. Also bear in mind that this time of year the school is very busy with different classes going on, so anyone caught disrupting them or not following the rules will be reprimanded and dealt with appropriately.

Also, take note that our special classes will be taken in the room of requirement." He explained. "Thank you." He said before he left their compartment and went to the next one to explain the same thing that he had just told them. As soon as he had finished talking to everyone else he made sure that the doors slid shut tightly and the train began to move. That's when suddenly the chatter started to filter again. "Aunt Annabelle, what will Harry actually teach us?" Nora asked her.

"I don't know," she began. "I just hope that he can help us before Uncle Jack finds me." She answered. That's when suddenly a girl from another compartment went and sat down next to her. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, with a cream peached colored face. "Yikmana." She said happily. "Excuse me?" she questioned. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not generally used to speaking English. My name is K234." She said. "Uh, huh,.." Annabelle said with uncertainty. "I'm from the planet zytog in galaxy two billion." She explained. "So, you're an alien." Annabelle realized as the girl nodded.

"That's funny, you look just like us." She said. "That's because I can take the shape of anything or anyone on this planet." She explained. "But don't believe what you see in the movies, we're actually really friendly creatures once you get to know us." She explained. "So K2, how exactly did you get here?" Annabelle asked her. "My parents forgot me when they tried to take over the world." She answered. "They weren't actually so nice. Anyway that was fifteen years ago, and so I was able to have a normal childhood and go to school like everyone else. That's where I learned English." She told her.

"No offense, but how could you have a normal childhood with a name like that?" she asked. "Oh my adoptive earthly parents named me Clarisse." She answered. "But I like to be called Claire." She told her. "Nice to meet you Claire, my name is Annabelle and I have a sister who was adopted. I used to be a doll, and so did my brother." She explained. "I know, Harry told me all about you. Plus I am a big fan of your father's movies." She told her as Annabelle started to daydream about her father. "Are you alright?" Claire asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered sadly.

When they had gotten to the school, Harry divided them up into groups just like he said they would. "Now, what am I going to do with you three?" he wondered aloud to himself. "You guys are pretty much in a class all to themselves." He said. "They could be with me and Liam." Claire suggested as Annabelle quickly turned her head over to her and saw an attractive older boy standing next to her with long brown hair and a short whiskery beard.

As their eyes locked onto each other they had figured that they were thinking exactly the same thing about one another. "Alright, very well then. You three can go with them." Harry said. "And you better get a good night's rest because I'm planning on a very early start tomorrow." He told them before he headed off to his dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry! This website was being a bitch again and I couldn't login if my life depended on it! Because of this problem there will be a few more chapters today than usual because I was still working on my chapters yesterday even though I couldn't post them. So here are the ones from yesterday.

Chapter Ten; Dreams and Wishes

Chucky sat down at his desk while he started writing a letter to his family;

 _Dear Tiff,_

 _How is everyone doing? I miss you all so much and I think about you every day. Just remember, even though I am not there physically, I will always be with you spiritually. Also know that I'm fully aware that I might not make it back there alive, and I know this may be hard for you to understand, but this I am fully prepared to accept this responsibility as a duty to my country. I will always love you and you will always be on my mind._

 _Love, Chucky_

Chucky kissed the note as he finished writing it and sealing it up inside an envelope. That's when suddenly there came a huge explosion. "Oh no we've been hit!" one of the men yelled as fire set to the camp. Chucky ran outside of the building along with everyone else, prepared to fight for those he loved. If he died, he knew that he would die with honor and respect.

 _….._

As soon as Annabelle got back home from training she could sense that something was wrong. She was standing inside the living room and watching out the window with her mother while a man dressed inside a military uniform walked up the driveway carrying a wrapped up package. The man wrung the doorbell and he told them that he was sorry, but Chucky had died in battle. The two women immediately busted into tears as he gave them the letter that they were able to save from the fire.

 _Amazing grace,_

 _How sweet the sound._

 _That saved a wretch like me!_

 _I once was lost,_

 _But now I'm found._

 _Was blind,_

 _But now I see._

They all sung together at Chucky's funeral. Annabelle slowly walked up to his coffin and saw his body lying in there. A sudden overwhelming sadness filled her heart as she saw him lying there completely lifeless. That's when suddenly his eyes popped open and she gave a loud shriek as he sat up inside his coffin and grabbed ahold of her shoulders starting to shake her repeatedly. "Annabelle wake up! You're dreaming!" he cried. "Annabelle wake up!" he shouted over and over again.

 _…_

"Annabelle wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Liam cried as she laid there tossing and turning. That's when suddenly her eyes shot open and she gave another loud shriek. "Oh Liam," she began as she continued breathing frantically while feeling her heart pound up against her chest. "It's just you." She said. "Yeah, I woke up when you started crying." He explained. "That must have been some nightmare for you to be screaming like that." He said as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Yeah," she began as she wiped the cold sweat off of her face. "What time is it, where is everyone else?" she asked him. "It's six-thirty, everyone else went down to the great hall for breakfast." He answered. "And I imagine that we should probably too, because class starts in half an hour. And I don't know about you but I also need some extra time to catch up on my homework from school." He told her. "Yeah, me too. My parents told me that I also had to keep up on my schoolwork or when I got back home I would be grounded." She said.

"Come on then, there are a couple of people downstairs that I want you to meet." He told her as he offered her his hand and lifted her up. "By the way," he began as they started down towards the stairs together. "Remember when Claire told you that she was adopted?" he asked her but didn't give her enough time to answer him. "Well I'm her brother." He explained. "Oh and also keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." He warned her as they made their way down the steps.

Before they knew it they had made their way inside the great hall. Liam led Annabelle up to the table that he usually sat at. Annabelle was about to ask him what kind of magical being he was until he started reintroducing her to his sister. "So you remember Claire," he began as she smiled up at her. "Nice to see you again Annabelle." She said as Annabelle noticed one man looked like he had a million dollars, and the other woman looked like she was from the Arabian nights. "And the one sitting next to her is Derek, he's in a wizarding singing group, and the one sitting a crossed from them is Myra." He told her. "I'm a genie." She explained when suddenly Annabelle felt a lightbulb light up over her head.

At that moment in time Annabelle quickly zoned out to anything else that was being said. She didn't even notice that the brown haired blue eyed boy was now kissing Claire, and that she was introducing him as her boyfriend. She didn't even notice that the dark haired, dark skinned genie (with a purple outfit) was now asking her if she was alright. That was until a moment later when she sat down next to her. "So, you can grant any wish?" she asked her as she shook herself out of her trance. "Well not _any_ wish." She began. "I can't kill anybody, bring them back from the dead, or make anyone fall in love, oh and I also can't grant a wish for more wishes because you only get three of them. But other than that, yes I can." She answered with a grin.

"Can you help my father then?" Annabelle asked as Liam sat down on the other side of her. "What's wrong with your father?" Myra asked her as the sudden joy and excitement suddenly drained out of her face. "He went off to war, and I had a nightmare last night that he was killed." She explained. "Oh so _that's_ what happened." Liam realized. "So what exactly is your wish?" Myra asked her. "For him to change his mind and come home." She answered. "Oops, I almost forgot. The other wish I can't grant is effecting free will." She told her.

"If your father wanted to risk death by deciding to fight for his country then I'm sorry but there's nothing I could do about it." She apologized with true sincerity. "It's alright, I should have known that it was too good to be true." Annabelle said. "However, if you want to speak with him yourself about it I know a way." She told her. "Really? How?" she asked. "It's going to have to be tonight when everyone else is asleep, because technically it's against the rules, and you heard what happens if we get caught." Myra said as Liam turned to look at her.

"Yeah well Harry shouldn't be the one to talk, I heard that he got in lots of trouble when he went to school here." He said. "So, are you interested in it?" Myra asked as Annabelle nodded. "I'm in." she answered as Myra leaned her head in close to her. "Alright then, meet me tonight on top of Gryffindor tower." She whispered. "Alright, I'll see you later, but right now I have to go find Teddy and Nora." Annabelle said. "Who?" Myra questioned. "They're my niece and nephew, and I promised my mother that we would stick together." She explained before she got up and went over to the next table before sitting down with them and starting to eat her breakfast.

You'll find out in my Harry Potter series (whenever I decided to write them) just exactly who Derek is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The First Day of Class

After breakfast everyone followed Harry out into the hallway. "Alright now as I told you last night, we are going to be having our classes in the room of requirement. Now the thing about the room of requirement is that it only appears to those seeking the use of it." He explained as everyone followed him upstairs. As he led them in front of a brick wall, Annabelle watched with amazement as a door suddenly appeared ever so slowly in front of them.

Harry led them inside and everyone started to form a circle around him. "Alright so here's what we're going to do." He began. "Witches and wizards, I'll be testing you on your current skill level, then I can see what we need to work on." He explained before he turned towards Myra's direction. "Genies, fairies, and leprechauns, our main focus today is being able to get to know each other and what your main strengths are. That way if I get to know you individually, you'll be able to learn to work together as a team." He told them.

"Aliens, vampires, monsters, and zombies you'll be working on the same thing." He said before he looked over at Annabelle. "As for you three, since you're so unique I'm going to have to be giving you private lessons." He explained. "Do you know where the library is?" he asked as Annabelle shook her head. "Alright Derek," he began as he looked back at the wizard that she had met earlier. "You've been here before, do you mind showing Annabelle the way?" he asked him. "Sure." He agreed as he led them back out the door while Harry started to work with the rest of the class.

 _…_

"Alright now Mary, I want you to lay back and just relax." The doctor told her as he started examining her with the ultrasound machine. "So, how is she?" her husband asked the doctor who simply just smiled up at him while listening to Mary's heart with the stethoscope. "Well," she began before taking the two ends out of her ears. "Either your wife has two heartbeats or you're going to be a father." She told him happily. "Really!? She's pregnant!?" he cried excitedly while the doctor nodded with a giggle. "Yep." She answered.

"Oh Mary, that's wonderful news darling!" he cried. "Yeah," Mary began with a sad smile. "I just wish my father was around so that I could tell him about it." She said. "Well, when is the baby due?" Bobby asked. "It should be some time in the last part of January." She answered. "Really? Mary wasn't your father born in that month?" Bobby questioned. "Yeah," Mary began again. "He was." She answered as she slowly turned to look outside the window while she began to think about him.

 _….._

Derek told Annabelle that Harry was going to meet them in the library before he left. About twenty to thirty minutes later he had made good on his word. "So, what do you want us to do?" she asked him. "I want you to look up the power of telekinesis and write a report on it." He told her. "That's it? You're just giving us homework?" she asked him. "Listen, I know it may not seem like I'm doing a lot for you right now, but the truth is that you won't ever learn to control your power unless you learn more about it." He explained.

"Alright but may I ask you a question?" she asked him as he nodded. "What is Liam's special power?" she questioned. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't give you that answer." He said. "Why not? It's a good question isn't it?" Nora asked. "Yes but if I told you, I'm afraid that I would put you in more danger than you already are." He said before he turned around and headed back towards the door. "Well he wasn't any help at all!" Nora said with a scoff.

"Yeah,.." Annabelle began as she simply stared out into space. "That was sort of spooky wasn't it? Like do you get the feeling that there is something that he isn't telling us?" she questioned. "Duh!" Nora exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at her. "I don't mean about our powers, I mean Liam. Like maybe he's some kind of monster or something." She said. "Well if he _is_ a monster, then why are you flirting with him?" Nora asked her. "I am not!" she snapped. "Come on guys, let's just get started on our report so we'll have some time to ourselves." Teddy said.

"Teddy's right, I want to go in the woods and see if I can find any unicorns or anything." Nora said. "I hope you're not thinking about keeping one for a pet, Mum and Dad would kill you." Teddy said as Nora rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." She told him as they started to search the library for books on telekinesis that would help them find the information that they needed. Even though she didn't say it out loud, she had secretly agreed with them as well. If they had gotten their assignment finished now, that meant that she would have free time tonight to meet up with Myra at Gryffindor tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Letter

That night Annabelle followed Myra's advice and waited until everyone was asleep before she climbed to the top of Gryffindor tower. "Alright Myra, I'm here now." She said but realized that she couldn't find her anywhere. "Myra?" she questioned when suddenly she heard a humongous vicious growl coming from the bottom of the tower. She slowly and cautiously walked over to peer off the edge. That's when she gave a loud gasp as she saw a werewolf leap out of the bushes. "Oh no, I hope that thing didn't get her." She said quietly to herself and waited until the wolf was gone and out of sight before she climbed back down to investigate.

"Myra!" she called as she ventured into the forest. That's when suddenly she gulped and swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she followed a trail of blood. She could feel her whole body began to shake when she had found out that her hunch had been correct. For there, lying up against a tree was Myra's body. Annabelle didn't know what to do, if she had told Harry that she knew Myra was dead then he would punish her for being up so late. Annabelle gulped again as she heard the werewolf's howl inside the distance.

That's when suddenly she heard a rustling noise coming from over inside the bushes. She gulped again and backed up accidentally stepping on top of a twig and snapping it. She gave another gasp as she heard the noise again. However she breathed a sigh of relief when she found out that it was only Liam. "Annabelle, what happened out here? I heard someone screaming, was that you?" he asked her but she couldn't find the words to answer him, so she simply shook her head.

That's when suddenly he caught a glimpse of Myra's body. "Oh my God, is she_" he began as Annabelle simply nodded again. "It was a werewolf." She explained. "I saw him." She told him when suddenly it looked as though Liam was now the one who didn't know exactly what quite to say. "Do you think he's still out there?" she asked. "No, he ran away off the grounds." He answered.

"I think we should go back to bed before Harry finds out that we snuck out here. Even if it was for good intentions." He said. "But what about Myra? We can't just leave her here. Besides, won't he find out that she's missing?" she asked. "Yeah, but there isn't much that we can do about it. He'll find out about it sooner or later." He told her as she simply looked back over her shoulder and just hoped and prayed that her father wouldn't suffer the (almost) same fate. "Come on," Liam began as he started to guide her back towards the castle. "let's go." He said as the two of them walked out of the woods together.

 _…_

Tiffany couldn't believe how quite the house was. Her husband Chucky was overseas, her daughter Lucy was at school, Mary was married now and about to have a child of her own, and Annabelle, Teddy, and Nora were all at Hogwarts being trained by Harry Potter. She missed all of them but above all she missed Chucky. She hadn't heard from him since he had gone off to war. That's when suddenly she looked up from her housework and saw a solider walking up the driveway with a wrapped up package inside his hand.

Her heart began to sink as he rang the doorbell. Tiffany reluctantly went over to it and answered it. "Hello?" she questioned. "Are you Mrs. Ray?" he asked her. "Yes, I am." She answered with a nod. "Well I am sorry to tell you that I have some terrible news about your husband. I'm afraid that nobody has seen him ever since they left for battle. It appears that he's missing in action." He explained as Tiffany bit her lip. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the package from him and wondered how exactly that she was going to tell the rest of her family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Dream Potion

LOL! I'm sorry I scared you with the non-updates, and Chucky's death, but that was sort of the point. For the nightmare thing anyway, the other stuff was just aggravating me. Yes I did get those lines from Aladdin, (one of my favorite Disney movies and RIP Robin Williams) and no it doesn't bother me that you don't know anything about Harry Potter. The WAW and the MCA is something I just made up. Don't worry though, if I have anything to say about it, I'm going to continue writing for a long, long time!

Ps. LOL You're just as crazy as I am!

That afternoon Tiffany took Mary out for lunch so that she would be able to break the news to her gently. "Mary," she began softly. "there's something that I need to talk to you about." She told her. "It's about Dad isn't it?" she questioned. "Well you see darling, your father is missing in action." She told her. "He can't be, he just left a few days ago." She said. "Well I'm sorry but he is." Her mother told her. "Well he's alive, I know he's alive." She said. "I sure hope you're right, but we've also got to be realistic and think that there just might be a small chance that he might not be." Her mother told her when suddenly she stood up and slammed her hand down hard on top of the table.

"No!" she cried. "Mary _please_ try not to get too upset and worked up. Your father would want you to do what's best for the baby." Her mother explained. "I don't care!" she snapped. "I know he's alive, he _promised_ me and Annabelle that he would find a way to make it back home to us, and he's never once broken a promise to any of us." She said before she stormed out of the restaurant. "Mary wait please!" Tiffany exclaimed before she heaved a heavy sad sigh.

 _….._

Meanwhile Harry had held a meeting outside in the courtyard. "May I have your attention please?" he asked. "Before we get on with today's lessons, I just wanted to say that a very unfortunate event occurred last night and I'm sorry to say that a young girl was killed. She was one of our very own members and we will never forget her. So please, can I have a moment of silence so that we can honor her, and hope and pray that she will rest in peace." He said as everyone grew silent for a moment.

"Thank you." He told them afterwards before he turned over to Annabelle. He had noticed that she was quite pale and she had a sickish feeling upon her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She just simply looked up at him and nodded. "I realize how hard this must be for you right now, but did you do the research that I asked you to complete?" he questioned as she just simply nodded again. "Good," he began. "Liam, since you're the oldest of the group, I want you to stay here with them for a moment so I can speak with Annabelle alone." He told him as he agreed and Harry began to lead her away.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle asked him finally finding the courage to be able to speak. "To the dungeons." He answered while she gave another gulp. Did he know that she had snuck outside last night? Did he think that she was the one who had killed Myra? Annabelle was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when she found out that he was only leading her inside a classroom that was full of potions. "Alright, now tell me what you learned so far." He told her as she remained silent due to the fact that she was confused by his question.

"Let me rephrase that," he began. "What are your powers used for?" he asked. "To defend yourself or to protect those that you love." She answered. "Good, and the problem occurs when you're either scared or angry, and then those powers start taking control of you. Isn't that right?" he asked her as she nodded. "Yes." She said. "Well then, I have something to help you. Keep in mind that it won't solve your problems completely, but it should help you keep better control of them." She said as he took out his wand and started waving it around in a circle above the cauldron.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "I am making you a dream potion." He answered as the cauldron started to boil. "Liam told me that you've been having nightmares, and that's the biggest problem to having unhappy thoughts during the day. If you have better dreams at night, then it should be easier for you to control your powers." He explained as he started adding certain vials to the pot like fairy wings, and unicorn blood, and everlasting roses' petals. Finally a huge puff of smoke centered the room as he had finished.

"There," he began as he started scooping up the substance and filling it into a potion bottle. "Now I want you to drink this potion before bed, and come back to me each day for it and drink it each night." He explained as Annabelle made a disgusted face. "I know it's not pumpkin juice, but believe me when I tell you that it will help you." He explained. "Oh and there's one more thing I have to ask of you." He said before he screwed the quark tightly inside of it.

"Give this to Liam and make sure he drinks it tonight. That's very important." He said as he took out a green potion bottle out from behind his back. "What is it?" Annabelle whispered with a gasp as her eyes began to widen. "Wolfsbane potion." He answered. "What is wolf_" she began as Harry gave her both of the potion bottles before he disapparated. That night Annabelle had a hard time getting to sleep even though she had drunk all of her potion like Harry had instructed her.

She still laid in bed awake with a sickish feeling inside her stomach feeling as if she was about to throw up. That's when suddenly she heard it; a loud howl inside the distance. She quickly leapt out of bed and raced over to her window. Sure enough there was the same werewolf down at the bottom of the castle. Raising his nose high into the air and howling up at the beautiful full moon. Annabelle watched as he ran back into the woods.

Even though that she knew that she shouldn't, she had to investigate and find out who the beast had killed this time. She followed the trail of blood into the woods and found that another boy, one whom she didn't recognize was killed. That's when she heard a twig snap and gave a loud shriek as a blast of light was casted into her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he let the light from his wand guide him through the woods.

Oh by the way, when I said all Good Guys go to Heaven, I was referring to my next story. It's up to you to figure out if Chucky really is dead in this one or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Liam's Secret

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Annabelle asked him. "I suppose I should ask you the same thing." He began. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her. "I heard someone screaming." She answered which in truth she had. "The beast has killed somebody else." She explained. "I thought I told you to give the wolfsbane potion to Liam." He said when suddenly she gave a loud gasp. "You mean _he's_ the werewolf!?" she exclaimed when suddenly she felt a sudden burst of anger inside of her.

 _…_

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you!?" she yelled the next morning as she slammed him up against the wall with her powers. "I trusted you!" she shouted. "I thought you were my friend!" she cried. "Look Annabelle, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to. I really am your friend, but even though I have fur and you have skin we're really not all that different." He began. "After all, we both are having problems controlling our powers and that's why we're here right?" he asked her as she simply looked at him for a moment before dropping her hand back down to her side and allowing him to fall on the ground.

"Alright, I forgive you." She began. "But on one condition!" she snapped as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Name it." He told her while he tried to catch his breath. "Do you know what Myra was talking about when she told me that she knew a way that she could speak to my father?" she asked him. "Yes." He answered with a nod. "Then meet me up on top of Gryffindor tower tonight, and make sure you take your potion." She told him. "Alright, I will. I would have last night but I accidentally dropped it." He explained.

"Well alright, just don't let it happen again." She warned when suddenly Claire walked down the hallway. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she questioned. "No, what is it Claire?" Annabelle asked her. "I have a letter from your mother." She explained as she handed her an envelope. "What does it say?" she asked her while she began to tear it open. "It's about my father," she began. "he's missing." She explained before she turned over to Liam.

"If I know my mother, she'll think he's dead. We have to go tonight and talk to him, he promised my sister and I before he left that he would come back to us alive." She explained. "Listen Annabelle, I know you're upset and how much you love your father and that you believe this, but how do you know if it's true?" he asked her. "Because, I just know!" she cried before she took a deep breath. "Look, my father has never broken a promise before in his life. I know he's alive. I can feel it." She said. "And I'm sure that Mary can too." She told him.

"Well alright then, I believe you." He told her. "If you really feel inside your heart that he's alive, then he must be." He said as he gazed into her eyes while she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "And look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to kill those people. I wish that I could help it but I can't. When I was a little boy I was bitten by a werewolf." He explained. "It's alright," she began as she finally turned to look at him. "I understand, but you've got to get ahold of this power before somebody tires to destroy you. Somebody like my uncle." She told him.

"Well why would your uncle want to destroy me, or you for that matter?" he asked her. "It's a long story, Claire will tell you about it later she knows all about it. But if my uncle does find me, then he'll want to come after you guys too because you're close to me." She explained. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Claire asked her with a grin. "What?"

she asked her back. "Don't you remember? I'm an alien. And aliens can take the form of anyone and anything. That's what makes us different from werewolves and vampires that can only take the form of one thing." She said. "Well alright, but just try and promise me that you'll be careful." Annabelle said as Claire grinned again. "Iko Yamo." She responded while Annabelle simply just looked at her. "Oops, I keep forgetting." Claire began with a giggle. "I mean you've got a deal!" she exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; In The Dark of The Night

This chapter is because of a request made earlier on in the story. We've just reached the halfway point the last chapter, and we're now getting closer to the end. So I hope you all have been enjoying the story this far and enjoy this chapter! The song is In The Dark of The Night from the movie Anastasia even though some of the words are changed.

Ps. Oh and it's alright, I LOVE the Goosebumps series, I've read a lot of their books (Slappy's my favorite too cause he's sort of like Chucky, although I've never understood why I love either one of them so much since they scare the shit out of me! But Chucky is much more mellowed out in this series) and I've watched the series on Netflix.

"Robert Baker, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit amen." The minister said as Bobby closed his eyes and plugged his nose before the minister slowly pushed him back into the tiny tub of water. As he came back up again he quickly took a deep breath and rubbed his face dry while he started opening his eyes. Mary zoned out while she watched him. She knew that it would be her turn in a couple of weeks, but she couldn't stop thinking about her father.

Later that night she had a dream about when she had been a little girl, and all of the things that they used to do together. Then suddenly, the happiness within her had seemed to drain out of her as everything suddenly grew dark and cold. That's when the little girl turned into herself at her current age, and she could see that just ahead of her a bat was flying towards her. "Jack!" she gasped. "What are you doing in my dream!?" she exclaimed angrily as the bat turned into her evil uncle.

"Only to warn you that with your father gone, you don't have a prayer of saving your precious little sister." He answered. "You stay away from her!" she yelled. "It's too late now Mary, there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you want that child inside of you to die, Annabelle will be mine!" he told her before suddenly he started bursting into song while Mary laid inside her bed tossing and turning. Mary continued tossing and turning inside her bed as Jack turned back into a bat and flew away. The next thing she heard was a low growl inside Glenda's throat, and she saw her devilish glowing red eyes before she woke up inside a cold sweat. Mary gave a loud shriek as she quickly shot up out of bed. "I have to warn Annabelle!" she cried.

Sorry, I had to edit the song lyrics


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Love's First Kiss

I forgot to say before that this story will probably be the longest of the series, but we are getting closer to the end. There are about half a dozen chapters left, and pretty soon you'll be hearing from Chucky about my new three part Second Chance series! For now though enjoy the chapter, and I know you will!

Chucky laid asleep on some kind of cot with a cold compress against his forehead. He slowly began to open his eyes when he realized that he heard the sound of a fire crackling. He gave a loud groan and placed his hand on the side of his head. "Where am I?" he questioned as his blanket slowly slid off of his lap. "Baghdad." A voice answered as Chucky looked up and saw a man with short black hair and a short black beard walking towards the fire. "I know that, I mean how far am I from my camp?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry Chucky, you're not that far away." The man said with a grin as he sat down on top of a log a crossed his side of the fire. "Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" he asked as the man just stifled a laugh. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Angelo Grazia." He told him. "What the hell kind of name is that?" Chucky questioned while Angelo just simply shrugged. "What kind of name is Charles Lee Ray?" he asked. "Hey! I don't have time for you to be a smart ass with me alright!" Chucky snapped.

"The fact of the matter is that I have a family who is probably worried sick about me! And I promised them that I would return to them, so you better tell me where I am right now or be prepared to pay the price for it!" he told him. "Relax Chucky, I'm here to help you." He began when suddenly the top of his head began to glow. "Hey what's going on here, what's the deal?" Chucky asked him. "I'm an angel Chucky." He explained. "What do you mean you're an angel? I'm not dead am I?" he asked. "No, you're far from it my friend. Although for a while I thought that you were the one I was supposed to collect." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Chucky asked him. "What happened to me?" he asked. "When you went out to battle you had a heart attack, then you fell and went into a coma. You've been out for the last few days." He explained. "Well, can you take me back so I can write to my family and let them know that I'm alright?" he asked. "Yes, but I have to do it before I'm late for my appointment, since you're not the one I thought you were." He answered. "Can you walk?" he asked. "I don't know, you're the angel, why don't you tell me?" Chucky questioned as Angelo laughed again and helped him up to his feet.

( Just a little note, heart attacks can cause comas I looked it up, just like I looked up Stanley's medical issues before I had him be put to sleep. I always want to be accurate with these types of information. Oh and case you didn't know, Angelo is Italian for Angel, and Grazia is Italian for Grace. Alright, now that I cleared all that up, on with the story.)

 _…_

Annabelle climbed to the top of Gryffindor tower while she waited for Liam to arrive. "I hope he remembered to take his potion tonight." She whispered to herself. Sure enough, a few moments later she saw him walking over to her. "Are you ready to talk to your father?" he asked her as she nodded back at him. "Well then come on, follow me out into the courtyard." He told her as they climbed back down and started walking a crossed the yard.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him. "Well I was going to take you to the north tower, but considering that it's probably locked and even if we did use a crystal ball to talk to him, he'd probably be asleep, I'm taking you to the owlery. That way you can still find out whether or not he's alive, even though you won't get your answer immediately." He explained as he led her to the shack up the hill and slowly pushed in the door.

"Liam why are you doing this?" she asked him over all of the hooting owls. "If we get caught, you could wind up getting in just as much trouble as I could." She said when suddenly he turned to her and pulled some strands of her hair back behind her ear. "It's because I like you." He whispered. "I always have, and I always will." He explained before the gravitational pull between their lips seemed to attract each other like a magnet. An owl flew over their heads as the two of them shared their very first kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Yule Ball

Liam and Annabelle slowly broke apart from the kiss. "Listen, there's a ball coming up in a couple of days and I was sorting of wondering if you wanted to go with me." He said. "I'd love to, but I promised Mary and my mother that I would be home for Christmas." She explained. "That's fine, I completely understand. Even though I was really hoping that you would say yes." He said as placed both of his hands on top of her cheeks. "Alright," she began as she took ahold of his hand. "I'll ask my mother if it's alright." She said.

The next morning Annabelle met Liam and Claire for breakfast. "So, how did it go last night?" Claire eagerly asked her. "I sent an owl to my parents." She answered as she sat down a crossed from her and next to Liam. "No, I meant, how did go last night between you two? Did any sparks fly?" she asked as she lowered her voice. "Well," Annabelle began with a small smirk. "maybe a little bit." She said. "Hey Claire, are you going to the yule ball with Derek?" Liam asked her. "Annabelle and I are going together." He explained.

"Derek's sick with the muggle flew." She told him. "The what?" Annabelle asked with uncertainty. "Muggles are people that aren't witches and wizards, just like you and me." Claire explained. "And he doesn't have a magical virus and so that's why I called it that." She added. "Oh." She answered simply with a nod. "So how did you sleep last night?" Claire asked her. "A lot better, even though that potion is disgusting, at least it worked." She answered and just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't ask her what she dreamed about, since it had an awful lot to do with her brother.

Later that afternoon Harry confronted Annabelle. "I heard that you went out last night with Liam." He said. "Who told you that?" Annabelle questioned him as she felt her heart begin to race. "I have my sources." He answered. "So, are you kicking me out?" she asked him. "No," he began and she could tell that there was something about his voice that seemed as though that he was trying to stop it from shaking. "all I can tell you is that you better get out of here while you still can." He said. "Your life depends on it." He told her.

"Harry, you're really starting to scare me. I thought you were here to _help_ me with my problem, not make me deal with it on my own." She said. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore. You must get out of here, don't you understand?" he asked her. "Understand what!?" she cried anxiously. "They're here at the castle and they're trying to kill you!" he cried. "And one of them warned me that if I told you about it then they would kill me!" he yelled frantically as Annabelle backed away with a loud gasp and almost fell over onto the ground.

"Oh my God, Jack and Glenda." She said in a horrified whisper. "Where's Teddy and Nora?" she asked him but he continued to remain silent. "Please Harry tell me, where are my niece and nephew? I promised my mother that we would stay together. I have to find them." She said as he took a deep breath. "I already sent them home." He answered. "What!? If Jack and Glenda really are here at the castle then you shouldn't have sent them away by themselves!" she yelled before she started to run away. "Annabelle wait! Come back!" Harry cried.

Annabelle ran back towards her dormitory as fast as her legs could carry her. As soon as she ran inside the room, she saw Liam sitting on top of his bed and working on his homework. "Annabelle what's wrong?" he asked as he looked up from his work while she continued breathing heavily. "Liam I'm sorry but I can't go to the dance with you. My evil uncle and sister are here at the castle, Teddy and Nora are gone and I don't know where they are. I have to find them, I promised." She explained.

"Now hold on a second, I think you're letting yourself get way too worked up." He said as he stood up and embraced her. "I'm sure Teddy and Nora are fine, and there's no way in Hell that I'm letting anyone get close enough to hurt you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Now," he began as he turned back to face her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You just need to relax, there's nothing to be nervous about. After everything you've been through you just need to kick back and have a good time alright?" he asked her. "Alright," she answered reluctantly with a nod.

 _…._

For the next couple of days Annabelle continued to worry about what Harry had told her. She just hoped and prayed that Teddy and Nora were both safe at home. She had written the kind of information that she had found out to her mother, who had written back and told her that they were and that her father was indeed alive. At this she gave a heavy sigh of relief as she got ready for the yule ball. She couldn't understand why she had been so worried about Jack and Glenda, I mean if they were really here, then wouldn't they have tried to kill her by now?

Liam felt as though his breath was stolen away from him as Annabelle walked down the staircase in her silvery sparkly dress. He had never seen a greater beauty in his life. "There's something I need to tell you." He began as he took her inside his arms and started waltzing her around the dance floor as the orchestra started to play. "What's that?" she asked him as he twirled her around and back again. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He admitted. "Oh Liam," she whispered as she closed her eyes and the two of them started to lean their faces in towards one another when suddenly the music cut out along with the power.

It grew so cold that Annabelle could see her breath. A strange and sickish feeling suddenly fell over her. At that moment the glass in one of the windows began to burst and shatter into millions of pieces. The whole entire room gasped while Liam quickly pulled her away. "Get back!" he cried as a shriek of bat was heard while it flew into the room along with the screams of the other students. A few moments later it turned into Jack. "Hello Annabelle, we meet again." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Prophecy Fulfilled

"Jack!" Annabelle exclaimed unaware of the fact that at this very moment Glen and Mary were on the train making their way to the castle. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she exclaimed. "I've come to seek my revenge of course, and I can't do that while you're still alive." He answered with a sneer. "Annabelle run! I'll hold him off!" Liam shouted before she started running out of the castle. "Liam Nelson," Jack began. "do you really think what you just did right now was really all that wise?" he questioned. "You stay away from her!" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Well from where I'm standing it doesn't really look like you have much say in the matter now does it?" Jack asked him. "For since you have already taken your potion, your little threats can't do any damage to me. For they are as harmful to me as air." Jack said as he zoomed over behind him and withdrew a knife from the pocket of his robe. "So much for true love." He said before he stabbed him inside the chest. Liam let out a loud yelp and howl of pain while the blade pierced his heart. "NO!" Claire cried as she watched her brother slowly collapse onto the ground.

"He deserves it anyway, he murdered innocent people. It figures that Annabelle would be naïve enough to trust him when she is the daughter of a serial killer herself." He said. "It isn't going to work, only a silver bullet can kill a werewolf!" Claire exclaimed. "Claire my dear, I think you stayed up way too late as a little girl watching horror movies on television." Liam said. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is a powerful young lady that I have to finish off and kill." He said with an evil snicker before he waved his cape and transformed back into a bat before flying out of the room. Meanwhile Claire ran over to her brother's lifeless body and knelt down next to him bursting out into sobs.

Annabelle breathed frantically while she ran through the woods. Just when she saw a bright light ahead and realized that it must have been the clearing she heard running footsteps behind her. "Annabelle wait!" Glen cried as she stopped and turned around to see him and Mary running towards her. "Glen, Mary, what are you guys doing here?" she asked them as her sister ran over to her and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thank God I was able to find Glen when I did, he was the one who helped me through the barrier." She explained before she quickly let go of her.

"Annabelle you have to get out of here, Jack and Glenda are trying to kill you." She told her. "I know, but Liam's taking care of it. He told me to run while he held them off." She said. "Who's Liam?" Mary asked her. "My boyfriend." She began. "He's_" she began when suddenly Claire came running up to them. "Annabelle!" she cried before she stopped to catch her breath. "There's_ something_ that_ I_ have to tell you." She said. "What is it?" she asked her friend anxiously. "It's Liam," she began. "he's dead. Jack killed him." She explained.

At that moment Annabelle didn't know what to say. The realization that her true love was gone forever had hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God," Mary began with a horrified whisper. "Annabelle, I'm so sorry." She said while her sister remained silent. "You must be Mary, I've heard all about you." Claire said. "Yes, but who are you?" Mary asked her. "Clarisse Nelson, I'm a friend of your sister's." she explained. "But I prefer when people call me Claire." She added. "Annabelle, are you alright?" Glen questioned noticing that she still hadn't said anything since she had learned what happened to Liam.

Glen placed a comforting hand on top of her sister's shoulder, but she simply just shrugged it off. "No." she finally answered. "Where is Jack?" she asked Claire but didn't give her enough time to answer the question. "Where is that son of a bitch!?" she yelled. "I'm gonna kill him, and I don't even care that he's dead already. I'm gonna kill him again!" she hollered on the top of her lungs when suddenly she felt a sudden rage building up inside of her. "Annabelle, please calm down." Mary began noticing a humongous surge of darkness erupting from her fingertips. "You'll only make it worse." She told her.

"I don't care!" Annabelle yelled. "The prophecy _said_ that I would be the one to destroy him and that's why he wanted to kill me in the first place! So I'm going to be the one to kill him first and beat him to it!" she exclaimed when suddenly there came a low devilish growl from behind them. They all turned around to see Glenda standing there beside a bat that was hovering into the air before it transformed back into Jack. "Are you looking for me?" he questioned as the same glow in Glenda's eyes transferred into Claire's eyes. "YOU!" she hollered clenching her teeth and fists together before muttering something in her own native language.

"Cawtunana, lewasis, forgainasore," she muttered repeatedly over and over again before her body suddenly transformed into a wolf. She growled at him and began to bark before she leapt up into the air and lunged at him knocking him over to the ground. Glen and Mary simply just exchanged looks of confusion. "She's an alien." Annabelle explained. "Good work Claire!" she shouted before she held her hand out in front of her and magically lifted Jack into the air. "Now I'll take it from here." She said. "ANNABELLE DON'T!" Glen yelled when she suddenly turned back over her shoulder to look at him.

"And why shouldn't I!? He already took everything from us, and killed the love of my life." She said. "Besides, the only reason why he's a vampire in the first place is because you killed him." She pointed out. "The only reason why I killed him is because he tried to kill our parents. Don't you see, our powers aren't meant to destroy, they're meant to protect. Just like the reason that our father went out to war, and Liam died trying to protect you." He explained when suddenly Annabelle had a gasp of realization. "It's because he loved me." She began.

"And love is one thing that not everybody can feel, and that makes it the greatest power in the world." She recited from what she had remembered her father telling her. Annabelle quickly dropped her hold on Jack and brought her hand back down to her side that caused him to fall back onto the ground. Annabelle stood next to her brother and sister while Claire transformed back into her human body and stood next to them. "I'm not afraid of you." Annabelle suddenly said while Jack slowly got back up to his feet.

"Well that's good to know, because you're about to join your father in Hell." Jack said but Annabelle simply shook her head. "My father's not dead, and even if he was he's a good man and he would never go there. But you will." She told him. "Those are some mighty powerful words for someone who is about to die." He told her but she simply shook her head again. "You can't kill me." She told him. "As long as I have my friends and family and people that love me, you could never even touch me." She said as all three of them grabbed ahold of each other's hands.

"Alright guys, think about the people that you love most in the world." Annabelle told them. "But I don't have any magic powers." Mary whispered into her ear. "You don't have to," Annabelle began. "you just have to believe that you do." She told her as Mary nodded and they both turned their heads to face Jack again while a small golden light started emerging from the palms of their hands. Annabelle and Claire both started thinking about Liam, while Glen thought about his wife and children, and Mary started thinking about Andy and her father; Chucky.

"No,.." Jack began as the light started to grow bigger and bigger starting to blind him and Glenda. "No,.." he said again as the light started to boil them. "NO!" he shouted before Glenda gave out a loud screech and both of them started to melt into a puddle of blood that evaporated back into the ground of the earth. At that Mary and Annabelle took a deep sigh of relief before they grabbed ahold of each other and embraced. The prophecy was fulfilled, and Jack and Glenda were now gone from the earth forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Homecoming

There are only a few more chapters left now including an epilogue, but for right now before we continue on, here's a quick word from Chucky the killer doll, since he will be a doll again in the next series.

Hey everyone what's up? It's me Chucky. I sure hope you have been enjoying the Chucky series, and I can't believe that it's almost over already. Anyway before the big wrap up finale, I just wanted to say just because it's over, doesn't mean that it's over. You see I have a brand new series coming out tomorrow that the author has been talking about quite a bit. The first story in the series is called A Second Chance, and the reason why it's called that is because after I am sent back to earth, (I go to Heaven by default since all dolls and Good Guys go there) I must prove that I am worthy enough to earn my spot back in Heaven, hence the name for a second chance at life. (and the afterlife) Mary is also in the story, but she is an orphan from the get-go. It is sort of like an All Dogs Go To Heaven spoof and I really hope you will be there for the premier. Cause if you're not, well, it's like I once told Andy Barclay; close your eyes and count to seven, when you awake you'll be in Heaven. *laughs mischievously*

Chucky

 **And see where it all began with Chucky; By Charles Lee Ray**

Annabelle slowly walked back to the Hogwarts Express as Mary and Glen trailed along behind her. "Annabelle wait." Claire said as she quickly caught up to her before she boarded the train. That's when Annabelle found herself in a loving embrace. "Take care of yourself." She told her as she hugged her tightly. "You too." Annabelle whispered as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek while she thought about how much she would miss her and Liam.

"Come on, let's go." Mary said before Annabelle slowly let go of her and she turned her head to have one glance back at the castle. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Liam's ghostly spirit standing next to a man with a short black beard before beginning to fade and then vanishing into thin air. She took ahold of the railing before boarding onto the train with her brother and sister.

 _A few weeks later,.._

Annabelle heaved a heavy sad sigh while she watched out the window. Christmas was soon approaching, and it seemed as if history was repeating itself now that Mary was heavy with child. However this was a different Mary and she didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, and even if it was a boy she knew that she wouldn't be giving birth to Jesus. Of course everyone had been anxious and excited for her, but they were also anxious about something else.

"Mom, do you think that Dad's going to make it home in time for Christmas?" Annabelle asked as she continued to gaze out the window. "Oh honey, I'm sure that he will." She answered while her daughter heaved another sigh while she continued to watch the snow slowly falling onto the ground. That's when suddenly Mary stopped decorating the Christmas tree while she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Mom?" she questioned. "What is that?" she asked while she continued watching and saw something that resembled a glob of something hiking through the snow.

Tiffany's eyes widened as she gasped loudly and saw the glob suddenly turn into her husband making his way towards the house. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed in a whisper of excitement. "It's your father, he's home!" she cried as everyone rushed over to the door while Chucky came inside shivering and stomping the snow off his army boots. "Dad!" Mary cried as she rushed over to him. "Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed as Chucky laughed while his daughters rushed inside his loving arms. That's when the two of them started bursting into tears of joy. Even Chucky felt some of his streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much." Mary sobbed. "I know," Chucky began with a sniff as he hugged his daughters closer to him and rested his chin on top of their heads. "I missed you too sweetheart." He told her. "We thought you were dead." Annabelle said continuing to sob inside his chest. "I didn't," Mary began. "I never doubted it for a second." She said. "Hey, what did I tell you?" Chucky questioned. "I never break a promise." He said while he continued to hold them as they continued to weep for joy. "I love you." He whispered as he softly kissed the top of each of their heads.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty One; The Concert

Alright everyone this is your _last_ chance to name Mary's daughter for the next chapter before the Second Chance series begin! I'll be closing the poll later on tonight! But for right now enjoy the next chapter because I think it's rather cute and heartwarming.

Chucky waited for his turn while he stood wrapped up in a bathrobe. Everyone watched while Mary climbed into the tiny pool of water. "Mary Ray Barclay, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit amen." The minister said while Mary closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of her nose as he gently pushed her back into the tub of water. A few moments later she opened her eyes and gasped for breath as her head surfaced once again. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got to her feet. The room remained silent as she climbed out and Chucky walked up to the minister for his turn.

Chucky removed his robes as he stood there in his ceremonial outfit. "Charles Lee Ray, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit amen." The minister said as Chucky held his breath as he was gently pushed back into the tub of water. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as he surfaced and pulled himself back up to his feet. Then he rubbed his face and climbed back out of the tub before wrapping himself back up inside his robe.

"I never thought I would see the day when you decided that you wanted to get baptized." Mary said later that afternoon as they walked out of the church together. "Yeah me neither, but I don't feel any different." He said as the church bells continued ringing in the background. "Except for the fact that I'm still soaking wet." He admitted with a grin. "So now that you're a new man does that mean you'll come to church with us every Sunday?" Mary asked him. "Heck no, it's boring as Hell!" he exclaimed as Mary simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at him. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked before he admitted that he would go with them sometimes.

 _….._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mary asked as Bobby carried Charlie's car seat inside the coffee shop. "I mean after all he's only a few days old." She said. "Oh Mary he'll be fine. After all, there won't be that much noise here because not a lot of people come here." Her mother answered her. "Man I can't wait for your duet with Dad." Annabelle began before she turned over to him. "Are you really going to sing a solo?" she asked him as he nodded. "Yes, I want everyone to know my story." He answered.

"And now I want to introduce to the stage, Chucky Ray!" the announcer exclaimed after the coffee shop was filled. Chucky ran up (wearing his bling necklace) on stage out into the spotlight as everyone started cheering for him. Chucky grinned and waved at his family before he took a seat down on the stool and started to sing Some People Change after the music had begun to play.

Everyone cheered and applauded as Chucky finished his song and Mary ran onto the stage. "Thank you very much," he began. "And this next woman over here doesn't need any introductions, she's of course my daughter Mary Barclay." He said as Mary smiled and ran over to him. "Now this is a song that I used to sing to her when she was a little girl, check this out this is Friends Like Us." He began as a different piece of music started to play.

They each sung into their microphones while there didn't appear to be a dry eye in the building. "Thank you, God bless you all." Chucky said before they started breaking out into cheers and applause. Chucky stood up and hugged Mary tightly before they each took a bow and walked off the stage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One; The Concert

Alright everyone this is your _last_ chance to name Mary's daughter for the next chapter before the Second Chance series begin! I'll be closing the poll later on tonight! But for right now enjoy the next chapter because I think it's rather cute and heartwarming.

Chucky waited for his turn while he stood wrapped up in a bathrobe. Everyone watched while Mary climbed into the tiny pool of water. "Mary Ray Barclay, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit amen." The minister said while Mary closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of her nose as he gently pushed her back into the tub of water. A few moments later she opened her eyes and gasped for breath as her head surfaced once again. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got to her feet. The room remained silent as she climbed out and Chucky walked up to the minister for his turn.

Chucky removed his robes as he stood there in his ceremonial outfit. "Charles Lee Ray, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy spirit amen." The minister said as Chucky held his breath as he was gently pushed back into the tub of water. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as he surfaced and pulled himself back up to his feet. Then he rubbed his face and climbed back out of the tub before wrapping himself back up inside his robe.

"I never thought I would see the day when you decided that you wanted to get baptized." Mary said later that afternoon as they walked out of the church together. "Yeah me neither, but I don't feel any different." He said as the church bells continued ringing in the background. "Except for the fact that I'm still soaking wet." He admitted with a grin. "So now that you're a new man does that mean you'll come to church with us every Sunday?" Mary asked him. "Heck no, it's boring as Hell!" he exclaimed as Mary simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at him. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked before he admitted that he would go with them sometimes.

 _….._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mary asked as Bobby carried Charlie's car seat inside the coffee shop. "I mean after all he's only a few days old." She said. "Oh Mary he'll be fine. After all, there won't be that much noise here because not a lot of people come here." Her mother answered her. "Man I can't wait for your duet with Dad." Annabelle began before she turned over to him. "Are you really going to sing a solo?" she asked him as he nodded. "Yes, I want everyone to know my story." He answered.

"And now I want to introduce to the stage, Chucky Ray!" the announcer exclaimed after the coffee shop was filled. Chucky ran up (wearing his bling necklace) on stage out into the spotlight as everyone started cheering for him. Chucky grinned and waved at his family before he took a seat down on the stool and started to sing after the music had begun to play.

 _My old man was a rebel yeller,_

 _Bad boy to the bone._

 _He'd say I raped your mother,_

 _Just before you were born._

 _Well I was raised to think like my dad,_

 _Narrow mind full of hate,_

 _On the road to nowhere fast,_

 _Until the grace of God got in the way._

 _Then I saw the light, and hit my knees, and cried and said a prayer._

 _Rose up a brand new man, and left the old one right there!_

 _Here's to the strong, thanks to the brave, don't give up hope, some people change!_

 _Against all odds, against the grain, love finds a way some people change._

 _She was born with her mother's habit,_

 _You could say that it was in her blood._

 _Though she hates that she can't stand it,_

 _Every time she gets red._

 _And even though Rome wasn't built in a day,_

 _All she can think about is a better life and a second chance,_

 _And everyone she's letting down._

 _She throws that knife down!_

 _Here's to the strong,_

 _Thanks to the brave,_

 _Don't give up hope, some people change!_

 _Against all odds, against the grain, love finds a way, some people change!_

 _Thank God for those who make it, let them be the light._

 _Oh let them be the light._

 _(Suddenly a choir appears behind him and begins to sing the backup)_

 _(Some people change!)_

 _Here's to the strong,_

 _Thanks to the brave,_

 _Don't give up hope, some people change!_

 _Against all odds, against the grain, love finds a way some people change._

 _Some people change._

 _(Some people change!)_

Everyone cheered and applauded as Chucky finished his song and Mary ran onto the stage. "Thank you very much," he began. "And this next woman over here doesn't need any introductions, she's of course my daughter Mary Barclay." He said as Mary smiled and ran over to him. "Now this is a song that I used to sing to her when she was a little girl, check this out." He began as a different piece of music started to play.

 _Chucky;_

 _Spring is on the hillside,_

 _And the sky's an easy blue._

 _It's a perfect time for all those things that we both love to do._

 _Mary;_

 _Like taking walks,_

 _And having talks,_

 _Or staring at the stars._

 _While slowly we discover,_

 _What we want and who we are._

 _Both;_

 _Well seasons come and season go and the world keeps rolling round._

 _Well you've got me, and I've got you and that's the sweetest thing we've found!_

 _Chucky;_

 _It takes a little time to find, a heart you really trust._

 _Both;_

 _But it'll take you to forever,_

 _And make you friends like us._

 _Mary;_

 _Summer is a dating,_

 _Drifting through the trees._

 _Whatever we can dream of is something we can be._

 _Chucky;_

 _Like watching early evening fall,_

 _And countin' fireflies!_

 _The harvest moon above us as crickets sing their lullabies!_

 _Both;_

 _Seasons come and seasons go and the world keeps rolling round,_

 _You've got me and I've got you and that's the sweetest thing we've found._

 _Chucky;_

 _It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust,_

 _But it'll take you to forever,_

 _Mary;_

 _Forever,_

 _Chucky;_

 _And make you friends like us._

 _Mary;_

 _Well autumn comes and winter's close behind,_

 _Chucky;_

 _Oh winter's close behind!_

 _Both;_

 _A friend is someone you can turn to when the sun don't shine. Well seasons come and seasons go and the world keeps rolling round, you've got me and I've got you and that's the sweetest thing we've found._

 _Chucky;_

 _It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust._

 _But it'll take you to forever and make you friends like us._

 _Yes it'll take you to forever,_

 _Mary;_

 _Forever_

 _Both;_

 _And make you friends like us._

They each sung into their microphones while there didn't appear to be a dry eye in the building. "Thank you, God bless you all." Chucky said before they started breaking out into cheers and applause. Chucky stood up and hugged Mary tightly before they each took a bow and walked off the stage.

The songs used in this chapter were a little different version of Some People Change by Montgomery Gentry, and Friends Like Us from Annabelle's Wish.


	22. Chapter 22

Here we go, this is it the final chapter of the final part of the series. First of all I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all of my readers and reviewers (and people have favorited me and followed me or my stories) that have stuck with me until the end. I hope you all will read my new Second Chance series which I will start tomorrow. Well here it comes, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all can take something away with you from this wonderful series that has gotten such a positive response. Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your support. By the way the song in this chapter is The Old Wooden Cross. And I hope if I haven't offended anyone with the little bit of religious content, but it's kind of simple, if you don't like it then don't read it. Anyway, enjoy!

Ps. Thank you for the comments on my last chapter and you'll find out about the name thing soon enough, just curious here but are you a Christian too? Cause sometimes it seems like you are, but sometimes it seems like you aren't when you use a certain name like a curse word. Don't worry though, I don't tend to let that bother me so much anymore, and you are free to have your own beliefs, I was just curious.

 **Eight Years Later**

Chucky stood up on top of the center stage with a microphone inside his hand and a cross around his neck. His family watched him while the piano man started playing the background music and he began to sing.

 _On a hill far away, stood an old rugged cross._

 _The emblem of suffering and shame._

 _And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best,_

 _For a world of lost sinners was slain!_

 _So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,_

 _Till my trophies at last I lay down._

 _I will cling to the old rugged cross,_

 _And exchange it someday for a crown!_

 _To the old rugged cross, I will ever be true._

 _Its shame and reproach gladly bear._

 _Then He'll call me someday,_

 _To my home far away,_

 _Where His glory forever I'll share!_

 _So I'll cherish the old rugged cross,_

 _Till my trophies at last I lay down._

 _I will cling to the old rugged cross,_

 _And exchange it someday for a crown!_

 _And exchange it someday for a crown!_

Everyone applauded as Chucky finished his song and walked back over to sit in the pew with the rest of his family. After church everyone except Mary and Bobby went over to Chucky's house. For Mary was now pregnant with her fourth and final child. Her first three children were boys. Charlie (age eight) was the oldest, Andrew (age five) was the middle child, and James was the youngest. Annabelle, Lucy, and Teddy were fully grown now, and Annabelle and Lucy were married with children of their own. Of course Annabelle had never forgotten Liam.

Glen and Jen's dog Buster (a beagle) and Red were now the best of friends. Glen often took Buster over to visit him at his father's house. After Chucky and Tiffany had finished changing into their comfortable clothes, suddenly the phone rang. Tiffany quickly rushed over to it to answer it. "Hello?" she questioned. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Alright, we're coming over right away!" she cried before she hung up and put the phone back down.

"Guess what? Mary had the baby." She said happily. "So, what is it?" Chucky asked her. "It's a girl, only she doesn't have a name yet. She wants us to come down to the hospital first so we can name her." She explained. "Well, what does she look like?" Annabelle asked. "Well she's completely bald like you were when you were a baby, and she has blue eyes." Her mother told her as Chucky rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone in this family seem to have blue eyes!?" he cried. "I mean they're pretty, but after a while it can get pretty boring around here if you ask me!" he said.

 _….._

Tiffany slowly pushed the door open and peered inside the room at the baby sleeping soundly inside Mary's arms. "Hello Daddy," Mary began as she smiled up at him. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" she asked him. Chucky simply nodded before he walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her. He held out his arms while Mary placed the sleeping infant inside his arms. Chucky smiled down at her as he fell in love with her in an instant. "Kristen." He said.

"What?" his wife asked him. "Kristen, that's her name. I think that she should be named after her grandmother." He explained while Mary started to blink away her tears. "Oh Daddy, it's perfect." She said. "My mother would have loved that, and I think she would have been honored." She told him as Chucky grinned down at his granddaughter while she suddenly began to open her eyes. "Hi I'm Chucky and I'll be your friend till the end." He said cheerfully while she grabbed ahold of his finger with her tiny hand.

Chucky slowly bent down to kiss her forehead. You see life is like a circle, we're born, we live a little while, and then when our time comes we die. Even for Chucky, the day came when he turned into ash and evaporated back into dust. However, true love and friendship never dies, and the kind of relationship they had was truly one of a kind. Mary stood in front of her father's tombstone and read the writing upon it.

 **Charles Lee Ray**

 **Born; January 24th, 1950**

 **Died; October 31st, 2050**

 **"Love is the most powerful thing in the world, not everyone can feel it, which makes it the most powerful thing in the universe."**

Mary smiled to herself as she remembered all the good times that she had shared with Chucky. He may have changed her life, but she knew that she had changed his world. Tears of sorrow and happiness ran down her cheeks as she dug inside her pocket and laid his bling necklace on top of his tombstone. "Goodbye Daddy, don't worry I know where you are, you deserved to go there. And you will always be in my heart, and I know I can always find you there." She said before she slowly turned her back and walked away feeling her father's spirit smiling down at her from above.


End file.
